And It's Contagious
by Jeffrey-Damn-Her
Summary: Sequel to 'She's a Dying Breed'. Emily Laine's life begins to fall apart as tragedy strikes, and House tries his best to help piece it back together again. HouseOC pairing.
1. Call an Ambulance

**This is a sequel to 'She's a Dying Breed'. I suggested you read that first.**

**This is a short first chapter, it's more of an introduction. Neither House or Emily or in it.**

**By the way, the title to this story has nothing to do with her illness. It was inspired by a Regina Spektor song. As per usual.**

_Rummaging for answers in the pages  
We're living in a den of thieves  
And it's contagious_

-

Jeff Andersen was tired. He walked slowly to his daughter's room, his eyes almost closing as he came to a stop in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He hadn't slept for the past few weeks, as the sofa in the downstairs living room was lumpy and awkward on his back. He sighed as he watched the small form in the bed in front of him, he covers moving up and down as her chest rose and fell, breathing quietly.

"You're up late." He turned round slowly to see Carolin standing behind him, her lips forming a thin line, her arms folded across her chest.

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted with a gruff voice, "We need to buy a new sofa."

"Or maybe you should buy a new place." Carolin suggested, her words spiked with venom. Jeff sighed deeply, shutting his eyes briefly and trying not to get angry.

"Don't do this." He murmured. It was the wrong thing to say, she stepped forward, closer to him, her eyes sparkling with venom.  
"What do you mean '_Don't do this_'?!" She hissed, keeping her voice low, "You brought this on yourself, the only reason you're not out on the street is because of Lily."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" He whispered.

"You're just sorry I found out!" Jeff could tell she was having a hard time remaining calm, her eyes continuously darting to Lily, who continued to sleep soundlessly. Carolin's blonde hair was in a mess round her face, she wasn't getting a lot of sleep either, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I-" Jeff hesitated, deciding it was better to stop lying once and for all, "I don't know. I didn't want to upset you."

"Upset me?" Carolin's voice was getting shrill and her eyes were growing wide, "You have another fucking daughter, how was that not going to upset me?"

"It's not like I was having an affair!" Jeff retorted, raising his voice a little higher, "It happened before I met you."

"You didn't tell me!" Carolin was almost shouting, her cheeks going red, her teeth bared in anger. Out of the corner of his eyes Jeff noticed Lily stirring and motioned for her to keep it down, "You disappeared for weeks, I thought you _were_ having an affair, you barely called, I got so worried-"

"Emily was sick." Jeff said, his voice quiet but his tone was grave.

"I don't **CARE**!" Carolin yelled at the top of her lungs. A tense silence followed, Carolin looking shocked at herself, her face filled with apprehension, and soon the silence was broken by a separate voice.

"Mommy?" Lily murmured, timid and frightened, pushing the covers away from her and rubbing her eyes. Carolin shot Jeff a glare and stepped into her daughter's room, quick to comfort her.

Jeff groaned and turned round, deciding maybe it would be smart to go downstairs and maybe try to get some sleep on the uncomfortable sofa.

After half an hour or so later Carolin strode down the stairs, making her way purposefully towards the living room where she found her husband still awake, sitting up straight and staring into space. She stood in front of him and placed her hands on her hips, pursing her lips together.

"I'm going to sleep in Lily's bed tonight," She sighed, "You can sleep in ours if you want, looks like you need a nights rest." Jeff nodded slowly and glanced up at her.

"Thanks." He murmured. Carolin narrowed her eyes, studying him.

"Are you alright? You don't look too good." She mumbled. She wasn't lying, he looked pale and his face seemed to be shining with a thin layer of sweat. He shrugged.

"I'm fine." He told her. Carolin decided not to press it any further and began to leave the room, stopping before she stepped through the door and turned round again, taking a deep breath.

"Jeff." She whispered, he glanced over at her, a slightly pained expression on his face, his arm round his waist as if his stomach was hurting, "I want a divorce." She said simply. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth as if to answer her, but his breath caught in his throat and he just nodded. Carolin smiled sadly and turned round, walking away from the room.

It wasn't until she was a few feet away from the door that she heard a dull thud from the living room. She furrowed her brow and ran back in, finding Jeff was no longer sitting on the sofa, but was on the floor next to it, struggling for breath, his hand placed on his left shoulder.

"Oh my god!" She cried, running towards him and bending over him, not sure what to do. Jeff continued to take in short, ragged breaths and opened his mouth, attempting to speak.

"Call an ambulance"


	2. 4:10

**This is a sequel to 'She's a Dying Breed'. I suggested you read that first.**

**I will say this again. The title of this story has nothing to do with her illness. Jeff does not have the same thing as Emily.**

_The world in my hands_

_There's no one left to hear you scream_

_There's no one left for you_

-

I heard someone call my name, but I attempted to drown it out, rolling over in my bed, pulling the covers closer around me and pressing my ear against the soft surface of the pillow. It didn't work, then next thing I knew my blanket was pulled away from me and I had no choice but to turn round and see what my mother wanted.

"What is it?" I murmured, glancing at the clock which sat next to my bed, the numbers blinking '_3:41_'. I managed to look up at my mother, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. She didn't look good, her face was gaunt, and there was a strange anxious look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, "Are you okay?"

"Your dad-" She choked, before clearing her throat and finding her voice, "Your father's been admitted to hospital." My stomach did a strange turn which made me feel like I was about to throw up. I sat up straight, my mouth hanging open.

"What? Why? When?" I asked my panic evident in my voice.

"I just got the call there now," She murmured, obviously at a loss about what to do. I jumped out of my bed, hurriedly grabbing a pile of clothes and turned to my mother, who stood there confused, "They said it was a heart attack."

"Mom." I said simply, trying to get a grip on the situation, "Go get some clothes on, we're going to the hospital, okay?" I instructed. She nodded slowly and turned round, leaving the room and giving me time to pull my clothes on in a hurry.

We were out of our apartment in a matter of minutes, and soon were outside, piling into my mothers car, and speeding down the road.

"What else did they say on the phone?" I asked. My mother shrugged, her eyes were glazed over and directed firmly in front of her, focusing on the road.

"Just where he was and what happened." She mumbled, "They said he'd just arrived and- and they didn't know if he was critical, so... I just- I hung up." I pursed my lips together and nodded relaxing into the passenger seat, getting the impression that she didn't really want to talk.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the hospital, it was only a few minutes away, but as we drove into the parking lot and I began to undo my seatbelt, my mother froze up, her grip tightened on the steering wheel and she began to shake her head. "I can't go in there." She whispered.

"What?" I snapped as my hand reached for the door, "Of course you can, dad's sick!"

"I can't, Emily." She insisted, "Carolin will be in there, I can't face her, not like this."

"Mom, it'll be okay." I reassured her, but she didn't stop shaking her head.

"You go on in, you see how he is. I'll wait here." She turned and met my eyes, hers were shining with tears. I thought she hated my father, "It's fine, it'll be okay." I nodded slowly, but cautiously and opened the door.

"Okay, but I'll be right back, I promise." I reassured her, before getting out and slamming the door behind me. It was a cold night and the ground was beginning to develop a layer of frost. I ran over it anyway, sliding into the foyer of the hospital and stopping at the reception, where a nurse greeted me with a cheerful smile.

"Can you tell me where Jeffery Andersen is?" I asked, she nodded briskly, glanced at her computer, swiftly typed something in before turning back to me.

"Are you family?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm his daughter." I explained, she pursed her lips together and nodded in the direction of the elevators.

"Second floor, ward C." I smiled broadly and thanked her, before swinging round and running over to the elevator, catching one just in time. I paused as the doors came to a close and I looked round at the other people occupying the small space, the sudden sense of calm was unnerving. However, with a slight ping it ended and I dashed down the hallway as soon as the doors slid open, my eyes searching for the room, eventually finding it and sprinted to the doorway.

My heart sank immediately, and I needed to lean against the doorframe to support myself. My father was lying on his back on the hospital bed, surrounded by doctors and nurses, his shirt unbuttoned and ripped open. A man had his hands on my father's chest, pressing and pushing down in a vain attempt to get his heart to beat. I quickly noticed the man was House, his face contorted in concentration, his eyes darting from my dad to the heart monitor he was connected up to, several flat lines running across the screen.

"Call it." Another doctor said, glaring at House as he continued the compressions. There was an agonised cry from the corner of the room, where I saw a very distressed blonde woman, covering her mouth, her face streaked with tears. It was Carolin.

"**HOUSE**!" The man called again, "You have to call it!" House slowed down the compressions, shaking his head as he removed them slowly, rolling up his sleeve and checking his watch.

"Time of death 4:10." He sighed. I shook my head, my grip on the door frame tightening as I stared at my father.

"No." I whimpered, not wanting to believe it. My tiny sound had broken a tense silence, and everyone's eyes were suddenly turned in my direction. House's face fell as his eyes met mine.

"Emily." He murmured, swiftly moving to approach me, but Carolin got there first, rushing in front of me with a look of despair and anger on her face.

"_You._" She hissed, her teeth bared. I took a cautious step backwards away from me, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I- he..." My throat was constricting with tears as they formed in my eyes, I couldn't focus on the situation. My father was dead.

"He what?" She growled, "Get out of here, just go!"

"But-" I opened my mouth to protest.

"I said leave, I don't want you here!" She screamed, "I don't want you near me, or my family, ever again!"

"He's my dad." I whimpered. Carolin shook her head.

"No. He's Lily's father. You don't have a father; you were just leaching off him!" She was hysterical, tears flowing freely over her cheeks, "Go back to that junkie whore you call a mother." By now a nurse had came over and wrapped an arm round her shoulders, directing her back into the room and giving me a dirty look in the process. I covered my mouth with my hand as my throat continued to constrict and tears pricked the corner of my eyes. House began to limp over to me, the look on his face telling me he'd like nothing more than to pummel Carolin to death with his cane. But I couldn't deal with him, not then.

I spun round, just as the streams of water began to release from eyes and sobs shook through my body. I needed to get to the bathroom, so I ran down the corridor, trying to ignore the looks the nurses were giving me as I tried to control how much I was shaking.

I had to stop, the uncomfortably familiar feeling was overwhelming as I doubled over and my knees buckled, my hand lowering from my mouth to my throat as I began to splutter, attempting to breathe as I coughed hard, hunching over, releasing my throat and placing my two hands on the smooth floor, trying to clear my airway.

A small spatter of blood passed my lips and hit the floor. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to panic the nurses, they began to cry out, one rushing over to me, wrapping an arm round my shoulder as I continued to cough. "We need a doctor over here!" She screamed.

"Oh god, she's bleeding." Another one yelled. I shut my eyes, trying to ignore them.

"It's going to be okay." Came a soothing voice.

"You'll be alright." A woman murmured.

"Get off her." Came a gruff, but strangely comforting voice. The woman released me and rushed away, and I could only presume House had hit her with his cane. He reached down, pulling me to my feet as I spluttered, wiping some more blood from my chin. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Carolin standing by the doorway, her mouth hanging open in shock at my reaction. I sighed, trying to control my coughing as I looked up at House, who wore a strangely sympathetic look on his face.

"You need air." He said simply.


	3. He's Gone

**Sorry this took so long to update. I kind of abandoned this story for a good while. Life is kinda overwhelming at the moment.**

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home_

_---  
_

I followed House blindly, allowing him to put his arm round my shoulders and lead me away from the pandemonium. I didn't seem to register anything, the only image in my mind the one of my father lying there lifeless. I don't why he brought me there, but he opened a door and there a cold bitter wind hit my face. I blinked a few times and looked round; we were standing on the roof of the building.

I shrugged his arm off my shoulders and walked silently towards the edge, bracing myself as I glanced down, we seemed miles off the ground.  
"Don't jump." I turned round to see House hadn't moved, and I presumed that those words were some kind of joke to him. But I ignored them and turned back round, shutting my eyes and taking a deep breath. The air smelt like snow was on its way.

"I don't see why you're so upset." House murmured as he began to limp towards me, "He was a lousy dad." I pursed my lips together and slowly turned round to face him.

"Why can't you say something nice?" Tears choked my words; yet his face remained void of emotion, "I just lost my father, why would you say something like that? Don't you care?"

"What would you rather I say?" He asked defiantly. I shrugged, trying not to get angry.

"Oh, I don't know," I spat, "Something comforting? You're the only person I know who'd make fun of me when something like this happens." For the past few weeks all I'd been thinking about was the next time I'd see him, and now he was standing in front of me, I could barely bring myself to look at him. I raised my hand and wiped tears away from my eyes, letting out a sarcastic chuckle, "I _missed_ you. I can't believe I missed you." I strode forward, intent on walking past him and leaving, but he reached out and caught my arm, pulling me closer to him.  
"My mum's waiting outside." I whispered, trying not to look up at him, "She doesn't know, I have to go tell her."

"She can wait." He murmured, I felt his arm wrap round my waist as he pulled me into an awkward embrace. My head rested against his chest and I shut my eyes, trying not to think about my father, and trying not to think about House. Since I'd left the hospital all I'd thought about was that kiss, some days I could swear I still felt it, tasted it on my lips, and now it was the last thing on my mind.

"He was a good dad." I whispered, not making any move to break away from him. He nodded, attempting to play the understanding role, but not completely managing it.

"I missed you too." I pulled away and stared up at him; if I hadn't been so close I wouldn't have heard it. I shook my head.

"I can't do this now." I murmured, and walked towards the door, "My mum still doesn't know." I hesitated for a second as my foot stepped through the doorway and glanced over my shoulder at House, "I'll see you tomorrow." I called, before disappearing down the stairs.

---

I immediately regretted choosing to leave House up on the roof, as I ran out the front doors of the hospital, trying not to look upset as I approached the car where my mother was sitting. I took a deep breath, wrapping my fingers round the handle and opening the door, sliding into the car.

"You took your time." My mother growled, tensions running high due to anxiety and worried. I opened my mouth to apologise or explain, but my voice caught in my throat as I turned to my mother, "So how is he?"

"He-" I continued to attempt to speak, but it wasn't working. My eyes were wide and shining, and my mother read me perfectly. She shook her head and turned away.

"No, no." She hissed, gritting her teeth together. I inhaled sharply and tried not to breakdown like she was doing.

"He didn't make it." I whimpered, the last thing I wanted to do was break this news to my mother. I thought she'd hated him, but obviously there was something still there, something between them, she still cared. "I'm so sorry mom."

"No, no, **NO**!" She hit her hand roughly against the steering wheel in frustration, "Oh my god," Tears were now sliding down her exhausted face, and she seemed to be having trouble breathing, sobbing uncontrollably, "No, this- _no_."

I leaned forward, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me despite the fact she wanted to get away, she pushed me away roughly but I still clung on to her, I needed this as much as she did.

"Mum..." I whispered, as she fell limp and continue to choke through her tears, "It'll be okay, we'll be okay," I told her, but she shook her head, not believing me for a second.

"Jeff's dead." She moaned, confirming what I'd just told her. She twisted round in my arms and returned the embrace, her arms circling my shoulders and holding onto me tight, "Oh god, Emily, He's gone."


	4. Temporary Insanity

**Thought I'd gone, right? Ha, you're not getting rid of me that easily.**

**Life just kinda took over for a while.**

**---**

_Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me  
if you kiss me mister take responsibility._

It's safe to say I didn't sleep that night. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling, my eyes glazed over, my face swollen and blotchy from crying. It was a surreal feeling, I couldn't seem to register that he was gone. I would run over things in my head, how he'd sneak down to my school on Fridays at the end of the day and take me out for lunch, both my mother and his wife oblivious. He'd have me in hysterics every time I talked to him, and if I was upset about anything he would be the one I'd run to. Now, that was gone, and I was strangely alone.

My mother cried the whole way through the night, not caring that I was in the other room, bawling her eyes out at the top of her lungs. It just made me feel worse, she'd loved him, I hadn't known it until now, but it had always been there. She'd missed her chance; the love of her life had disappeared.

In the morning I had to get up, I didn't have a choice, and I swung my legs over the side of my bed, pulling the covers slowly off. I was barely conscious, I walked around the small apartment, doing everything I usually would, eat breakfast, brush teeth, have shower, get dressed. I had to lose myself in the routine. I scraped my hair back into a ponytail, deep red strands dangling round my face. I looked awful, my eyes still swollen and shining from last night, but I rubbed my face in an attempt to make it less blotchy, and decided what I looked like didn't really matter.

"Mom?" I called, standing in the doorway of her room. She was curled up under her blanket, turned away from me so I couldn't see her face. She didn't reply, she just lay there motionless. I sighed, "I'll get the bus, okay?" Yet again, no response, not that I expected one. I shut the door slowly and turned round, grabbing a grey hoody and leaving the apartment.

The journey to the hospital was uneventful; I sat on the bus, studying the people sitting around me, all with blank faces or frowns. There was an old woman sitting a few seats in front of me, who constantly craned her neck to shoot disapproving looks at me. I ignored her, and pulled my jacket tighter round me, leaning my head against the window and stared out at the passing scenery.

The bus dropped me off practically just outside the hospital and I briskly walked over to the doors. It was still very cold, the bitter wind hitting me in the face and I quickly realised the jacket I brought wasn't sufficient to keep me warm.

I smiled as I was hit with a blast of warm air once the automatic doors opened and I stepped inside the hospital. I looked around the place, it was familiar, but strange, my whole perception of hospitals was different ever since last night, and I began to feel nervous, wanting out of there as quick as possible.

"Emily?" I heard a voice just as I began to stride towards the clinic, and came to a sudden halt, shutting my eyes and hoping I'd only heard the voice in my head, and slowly turned round to face whoever had called my name, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Carolin." I whispered quietly as the woman stormed over to me, she was holding on tight to her daughter's hand, dragging her over beside her.

"I told you to stay away from here, to stay away from me." She snarled. I opened my mouth to apologise but my voice caught in my throat and I ended up looking guiltily down at my feet, "You've done enough damage already." My eyes met the small child whose hand was trapped in her mothers. She looked frightened. I offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Lily." I whispered, completely ignoring Carolin. The girl smiled brightly.

"Hey Emily." She replied, earning a dirty look from her mother.

"Why are you even here?" Carolin snapped, "They took him to the morgue a few hours ago."

"I'm not here for dad." I said honestly, finally getting the courage to look her in the eye, "I have an appointment. If you didn't notice last night, I'm actually sick." I gave Lily one last friendly smile before turning round once again and walking over to the clinic.

I was told by a nurse to wait in exam room 2, and I obediently went to it, sitting on the examination table waiting patiently. It was a good ten minutes before the door opened, and I looked up expectantly, a disappointed sigh emitting from my lips as they shut the door behind them.

"Hello Emily." Cameron said, smiling broadly and making her way over to one of the drawers, "How're you feeling."

"I'm okay." I whispered, attempting a small smile and failing. Cameron nodded; seemingly oblivious to what happened last night. She pulled on a pair of white, plastic gloves and took out a small syringe while walking over to me.

"How's your cough?" She asked as I obediently rolled up my sleeve, understanding she was going to draw blood. I shrugged.

"Not any better, but not any worse." I told her honestly. She bent over and took my arm in her hand, attempting to find a vein.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." She murmured, concentrating hard as the needle came in contact with my skin. I winced and screwed up my face as she pushed the needle in further. I thanked god she'd found a vein, my blood quickly filling up the syringe.

"Do you have any new ideas what it might be?" I asked. Since last night I'd lost interest in my illness, I didn't really care whether they'd figure it out or not, I wasn't going anywhere.

"No, we're still working on that." She sighed as she retracted the needle. I pursed my lips together and nodded. She handed me some gauze, "Put pressure on that." She murmured. I pressed down on the crook of my elbow, wincing again as a stinging sensation rose to my skin.

"Um, Dr. Cameron." I murmured, glancing up at her. She turned round and narrowed her eyes at me, knowing what I was about to say, she was not happy about it, "I thought I'd be getting Dr. H-"

The door suddenly opened and an all too familiar face poked round the side, glancing from to Cameron, before narrowing his eyes.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." House said, stepping into the room, "But I was told my patient was in here." He looked at me raising an eyebrow, "Wow, Cameron, she looks a lot like Emily."

"I thought it would be easier if I-" House cut her off.

"Stole my patient?"

"Why are you so desperate to get into the clinic?" Cameron growled. House ignored the comment and stepped towards her, not keen on backing down.

"Why are you so keen to keep me out?" He asked. Cameron glared at him, but pulled off the plastic medical gloves she was wearing, placing the vial of blood on the counter and stalking out. House smirked and turned round to me, "She's cheery today." He pulled on his own set of gloves, the stretchy material snapping as he slipped them over his hands, "How's your chest?"

"Same as always." I sighed. He nodded slowly and pulled the stethoscope off round his neck, "What are you going to test me for now?"

"Pneumonia and Bronchitis." He muttered. I quickly frowned.

"I've already been tested for those, several times." House was as happy about it as I was.

"We're re-checking." He admitted and walked over to my side, reaching round to my back and pulling up the hem of my t-shirt, placing his stethoscope against the skin on my back and plugging his ear pieces in, "Take a deep breath." I inhaled sharply and waited a few seconds before he told me to release it. I knew he had heard nothing, and I watched as he pulled out what I presumed was my chart.

"Nothing?" I asked. He nodded.

"Nothing." He repeated. I knitted my brow, wondering why he was behaving so different. I bit down on my lower lip and leant forward on the table.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He glanced up at me and met my eyes for a split second before looking down again.

"Yeah." He sighed, "I'm fine."

"You're tip-toeing." I pointed out. He looked a little confused having heard me, but continued to look down.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're tip-toeing around me." I groaned, obviously frustrated. He shrugged and closed my chart, "You're just not going to talk about it, are you?"

"About what?" He asked, continuing to act oblivious.

"About what's happened?" I hopped down off the examination table; House placed the chart on the counter and turned to face me, leaning against the wall, "You're acting like everything's… normal…"

"Everything is normal." He said simply. I shook my head quickly.

"It's not normal, my dad's dead-"

"What do you want? A tissue?" He asked. I clenched my hands into fists and tried not to get upset.

"You kissed me." I hissed. House couldn't help but smile cheekily to himself, and I felt myself relax slightly.

"I noticed. I was there, remember?" He mumbled.

"I thought you'd forgotten." I spat, though there was no venom in my voice. He laughed a little, but corrected himself.

"What did you want me to say?" He asked, it was my turn to shrug, and I nervously leant against the examination table.

"Anything." I admitted.

"I'm not going to treat you differently just because your dad's currently sitting in our morgue, or because I had a temporary lapse in judgement." House mumbled. I smirked slightly.

"More like temporary insanity." I commented. He continued in vain to attempt to suppress a smile.

"You weren't complaining." He pointed out. My smirk grew into a smile.

"It was contagious." I admitted. House nodded, and glanced down at the ground. I let out a giggle, "You're like a big kid."

"And you're like a very annoying patient." I raised my eyebrows, pretended to scowl, and stepped forward in an attempt to leave the room. He stepped to the side, blocking my escape.

"You, um…" He glared down at me, "You have to come in tomorrow, CT scan." He explained. I raised my eyebrows, surprised.

"That was quick." I remarked, he furrowed his brow, not fully understanding what I meant, "I thought you had to wait months for a CT scan if you were an outpatient. Apparently not."

"No, you're special." He sighed, stepping to the side and allowing me to open the door, "Doctors just love orphans."

"My dad's dead, I still have my mom."

"Yeah, but she doesn't really count." I bit down on my lower lip, once again trying my best not to smile. I had felt awful this morning, I'd just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget about everything, and yet now, after just being in the room for a few minutes with this man, life seemed a whole lot better.

"Thanks." I whispered timidly, earning another confused look from House, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Masochism

**It's short. But it's something.**

**-**

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_

"Where are you going?" It was the next morning, and as I pulled on my jacket I heard my mother call from her bedroom. I groaned loudly, wondering why she'd waited until now to rediscover the use of her voice. I was already late.

"To the hospital. I have another appointment." I explained, running towards the door.

"Emily!" She called. I heard footsteps and I stopped, my hand on the door, ready to leave. I pursed my lips together and swung round, being greeted with the image of my mother still in her pyjamas, "You never told me about this."

"I didn't think you'd care." I sighed. She had barely got out of bed since Jeff died, only to go to the bathroom. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her hair was tousled and matted, and there was a permanent scowl on her lips.

"Of course I care." She spat. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry mom." I sighed, and then cocked my head to one side, "When are you going back to work?"

"I don't know." My mother admitted.

"We need to pay the rent." I groaned, "And the bills." I didn't wait for my mother to make an indignant reply, and I just opened the door and left.

I made the familiar journey to Princeton Plainsboro, arriving a while later, and walking into the foyer with a frown on my face. The women behind the counter glanced up at me as I approached, but looked slightly confused.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Um, I'm Emily Laine; I'm supposed to be scheduled for a CT scan today." I explained. The women furrowed her brow, glancing suspiciously at me before looking down at her computer. She typed something in, read the screen, and then shook her head.

"Sorry, you must have got the wrong date." The women sighed, "Your name's not down here. It's fully booked for the next couple of weeks."

"What?" I snapped, "Dr. House told me to come in today."

"Dr. House got it wrong." The woman said through gritted teeth. I groaned slightly, running a hand through my hair, but nodded.

"Sorry." I sighed, and swung round. However, instead of marching out the front door, I made my way over to the elevators, pressed the button and waited for the two metallic doors to slide open.

"Emily?" Came a voice the moment a slight 'ping' sounded. I stepped into the lift, my eyes falling on the other occupant. It was Dr. Wilson.

"Hey." I sighed, pressing the button and relaxing against the wall. Wilson stared at me, obviously confused.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said bluntly, my eyes directed upwards at the numbers of the floor.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly, "I thought you were discharged."

"Yeah. I was." I mumbled, "House said he'd made an appointment for a CT Scan." I shook my head with a slight smile on my lips, "Of course, he lied."

"Just to get you here?" Wilson asked cautiously. The doors slid open on the appropriate floor and I shrugged as I stepped out.

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to find out." I mumbled under her breath. I strode purposefully down the corridor until I came to the door which read 'Gregory House M.D.' I narrowed my eyes, not even bothering to knock, and stepped into the room.

"You're late." House announced loudly the moment he laid eyes on me. I placed a hand on my hip, staring at him as he sat, feet on his desk, twirling his cane in his fingers.

"I don't have an appointment." I pointed out. House shrugged.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He mumbled, stopping the cane from spinning. I raised an eyebrow, cocking my head to one side.

"So basically, there's no point in me being here." I sighed. House shook his head.

"No, you can keep me company. And face it; I'm a lot more fun than a CT scan." I tried to maintain an angry look on my face and walked over to his desk, sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"Shouldn't you be working or something?"

"I'm with a patient." He said, winking in a painfully exaggerated manner. I rolled my eyes but by now the anger had vanished from my features, "Come on. What else would you be doing? Moping around your house?"

"Try going to school." I spat. I'd missed so much of it already; I was terrified of how badly I was falling behind. For a second or too House didn't seem to know what to say. He cleared his throat eventually and shrugged.

"Hospitals are educational." He pointed out.

"Yeah, if you want to know 101 causes of haemoptysis." I muttered, leaning back in the chair, before allowing a small smile to form on my face, "Don't worry. I prefer it here. More fun."

"You're the only person I know who likes getting needles poked in them." House sighed, but paused for a second, furrowing his brow, "With the exception of hypochondriacs, people with Munchausen's and masochists." I shrugged, but my smile rapidly dissolved from my face and I leant back in the chair, diverting my eyes down to my lap.

"My dad's being buried tomorrow." I whispered. House remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating the correct words to say.

"Sorry." He managed to choke out. I frowned, raising my eyes to look at him.

"My mother doesn't want to go." I continued. House once again looked bewildered at this information.

"I'm sorry about that as well?" He questioned. I pursed my lips together and shrugged, pushing myself up out of the seat.

"No…" I mumbled under my breath, licking my lips nervously and running a hand through my hair, I was on edge for absolutely no reason. "You don't have to say sorry, or act concerned. I just needed to… say something… to someone." I explained, knowing that House would rather that I didn't open up to him at all. A small, forced and insincere smile rose to my lips as I met his eyes, "Tomorrow's just going to be difficult that's all. And I just needed to tell someone. You don't have to care."

"You're going on your own?" House asked, an uncharacteristic note of concern resonated throughout his voice. I nodded abruptly.

"Yeah." I said firmly, "I need to say good bye. It's my last chance. I'm not going to let someone intimidate me and lose that. Carolin will just have to put up with me." A nervous and awkward laugh escaped my throat, "It'll be okay." I said simply, but I wasn't addressing House. I was reassuring myself.


	6. Chapter 6 Update

I am so sorry

My last update to any of my stories was in 2009. Almost 3 years ago.

I have not given up writing, instead I have been focused on writing original fiction as opposed to fanfiction, creating my own characters and story lines.

But the stories I started here are still quite close to my heart, and in all honesty, I want to finish them.

I have read through some of them, and the writing is... well, it's not exactly good.

I've decided to try and re-write them, from scratch.

I may delete the entirety of my back catalogue, which is slightly upsetting considering the fact that there are so many reviews, but I think it's time to start fresh.

Again, sorry for my absence, hopefully I'll bring more to the table this time.


End file.
